


Painted in Purple

by Yulicia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lipstick, M/M, Senator Ben Solo, Smut, prompt fill for kyluxhardkinks, senator au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: General Hux of the First Order know's he shouldn't be fraternising with the New Republic Senator Ben Organa-Solo but he just cannot resist the gaudy man's charms. Especially when his lips look like that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for this prompt from Kyluxhardkinks:   
> Hux didn’t go out of his way to meet with senators, any senators that is, with the exception of Ben Organa-Solo. Hux has on several occasions cleared his whole day’s itinerary to meet with the finely dressed senator of Naboo; & on each occasion he has sent away his robes for dry cleaning… though the lipstick stains around Hux's collars are a small price to pay for the pleasure of Ben’s company. (Lipstick Kink/As PG13 or NSFW as you like)
> 
> Y'all are terrible influences on me I swear.

To Ben’s understanding, it didn’t take much to distract the illustrious and publically hardworking General Hux from his duties. He’d barely managed to click send on the message inviting him to the Senator’s private room before he’d heard a curt knock on the door.

“It’s open,” Ben yelled, knowing exactly what figure lay behind the pristine oak door.

The door creaked as it was opened, the sound followed by heavy footsteps. Hux, clad in his plain and militaristic style uniform stood before him, the picture of practised calm. Ben, however, knew from experience that it would not take much from his to get the straight-laced general hot under the collar. He purposefully strode to stand close to the General, the distance intimate and much too far away at the same time. Ben had to bite back a laugh looking at the General. Hux looked rather out of place standing amongst Ben’s exquisite possessions. The Senator was known to be a rather gaudy individual, much like his grandmother had been, and his private room certainly reflected that. The plainness of the General was quite the sore thumb.

“I thought you were meeting with one of your foreign dignitaries from one of those backwater Outer Rim planets your Order likes to toy with,” Ben hummed, running a feather light touch along Hux’s forearm, delighting in watching him attempt to repress a shiver.

“I postponed – you are far more interesting company.”

Ben laughed, “Careful, General, this is beginning to become a habit. Surely one day these leaders falling at your feet will catch on that you’re more preoccupied with fucking an opposing politician than listening to them drone.”

“Don’t be so crass – we both know how careful we’ve been to conceal this… affair,” Hux snapped, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

Ben’s demeanour sobered for a moment, “Of course, any rumours spreading will be the death of both of our careers,” he agreed.

There was a momentary pause.

“Where is all of your,” Hux said, motioning to his face, “Finery.”

“You appeared so quickly I didn’t have the time for my usual routine,” Ben teased, “Would you like me to go do so?”

Ben watched Hux’s throat bob with a gulp. He nodded jerkily, his cheeks colouring slightly, the redness so present on the General’s pale skin.

“Won’t be a moment,” Ben said, slipping past Hux to enter his en suite refresher, running his fingers across the General’s shoulders as he did so.

Ben had always suspected Hux to have had a thing for the parts of the painted mask he wore during his work; his eyes always seemed to linger in his lips just too long. However, as much as Ben wished he could spend hours working on his creation, he knew the General would not sit idle for too long. He decided to skip his cream white base, instead choosing to leave his skin bare; dark beauty spots and all. He did take time in running black, sooty, pigment along his eyes to darken his features; he’d always liked that part the best. He took extra care in applying his lip rogue, however, choosing a dark burgundy pigment; all the better to stain the General’s skin with.

He’d only been gone a few minutes and when he returned Hux was merely milling around the room, observing the intricacies of the embroidered curtains by the windows. Hux turned at the sound of the refresher door opening and Ben caught the look of hunger in his eyes.

Ben wasted no time in striding forthright towards Hux, standing so close he could feel the heat of his breath. Ben could smell Hux’s cologne; something expensive from a planet Ben was almost sure would have never willingly done business with the order the General ran. It smelled vaguely of vanilla and pine.

 Hux’s eyes flicked between Ben’s eyes and his mouth. His breathing was noticeably quicker.

“Enjoying the view, General?” Ben teased, looking at Hux through half-lidden eyes.

“Certainly,” Hux replied.

Ben nudged his face ever closer to Hux’s, bumping their noses together in invitation. In invitation that, once offered, Hux very willingly accepted, crashing their mouths together. Hux buried his hands in Ben’s thick hair, the pull of his thin fingers painful but not unwelcome. Ben found his hands wandering to Hux’s waist.

Ben pushed his weight forward against Hux, pressing him firmly against the wall behind him, the contact making a light thud. Hux gasped, deepening the kiss even further. Ben could taste mint on the General’s lips.   

Breaking the kiss, Ben dipped to kiss at Hux’s jawline. Hux let his head fall back lazily, his eyes slipping closed. Ben was sure to be thorough in marking the General, pressing firmly with each kiss and nip. As he moved lower down Hux’s neck he found he dipped close to the collar of Hux’s immaculate jacket. As he pulled back he was pleased to find a rather dishevelled, and certainly handsome, looking General. Hux’s hair, while it had been in its usual slicked back style to begin with, was now falling out of its restrictive style with soft strands dipping to cover his forehead.

The dark burgundy had been a wise choice. The colour was painted lovingly on every piece of skin Ben’s lips had touched. Hux’s mouth was a messy imitation of Ben’s usually immaculate lip art. The colour was smeared on and around the General’s soft pink lips, the dark colour stark against his pale skin. Ben knew his mouth likely looked similar. Hux’s neck was covered in lip shaped marks, some overlapping and creating dotted artwork on his skin. Ben also caught a glimpse of lipstick he’d left behind on the collar of the jacket. His attention was desperately turned now to the overbearing number of clothes still on the General’s body.  

His fingers found the buttons of Hux’s uniform jacket. He nimbly unfastened the clasps, letting the garment fall open, exposing his chest. Hux allowed the cloth to fall in a pile below him. Ben pawed at his undershirt, that too swiftly joining. Ben decided then to divest himself of his clothes himself, efficiently removing his robe; leaving him as bare as the day he was born.  

He surged forward, capturing Hux’s lips once again. He slipped his leg firmly between Hux’s, pressing down against the General’s obvious hardness, his breeches still irritatingly still in the way. He shifted the leg slightly increasing the pressure, drawing a pleasured gasp from Hux, the noise sending Ben’s blood rushing south. He felt Hux curl a leg around the back of his thighs. Putting his impressive upper body strength to use, Ben pressed Hux harder against the wall and used the leverage to hoist him into his arms. Hux responded quickly to the touch, wrapping his legs around Ben’s waist and squeezing.

Ben spun the two of them around, stumbling toward the bed in the centre of the room, nearly tripping on their abandoned clothing. He threw Hux down as softly as he could on the plush mattress, quickly climbing on top of his, pressing their lips together once again. He felt Hux shift below him, fumbling with his pants. Succeeding, Hux threw them onto the floor with the others.

They were pressed now skin to skin, with no physical barriers between them. Ben could feel the heat of Hux’s skin below him. They were both already achingly hard; Ben knew there was no way he would last long and from the look of Hux below him – he doubted he would either.

“Lube?” Hux asked, breathless.

Ben nodded, reaching over into his bedside table, knocking several trinkets into the floor in his frantic search. He returned with a small vial of oil. He popped the cap and was immediately assaulted with a vaguely floral fragrance. He deftly coated his finger in the slick substance, throwing the bottle aside.  

Settling between Hux’s legs, he ran his slick finger along the General’s entrance, accustoming him to the sensation. Hux shivered below him. Carefully, he pressed his finger inside, feeling the warmth of Hux's body envelop the digit. He wiggled his finger, gently stretching the General. With his finger buried to the knuckle, he curled it, searching for the spot he knew make Hux make the sweetest sounds.

“Kriff!” Hux swore, arching off of the bed with a wanton moan.

Gradually, Ben continued to stretch Hux, adding more fingers as he become more comfortable. At three, Hux was a gasping, moaning mess. He pressed his lips to the side of Hux’s soft thigh, leaving a prefect imprint of his lips there.

“Will you hurry up?!” Hux snapped.

“Yes, sir,” Ben teased in reply.

Ben wasted no time in retrieving the little vial of scented oil and slicking himself thoroughly. Lining himself up, he pressed into the General slowly. He continued until he was buried to the hilt, both of them gasping at the sensation. He thrust experimentally, drawing a moan from Hux. He moved slowly to start with, not wanting to be too rough to soon but all too soon he found his pace quickening. They both moved in perfect tandem, experience joining them in a way nothing else could.

Hux’s hands found their way to Ben’s back, clutching there like a lifeline. As Ben thrust upwards and Hux very nearly shouted in pleasure he found ten sets of dull but surprisingly potent nails raking down his back. The pain from the scratch, much like the pain from his hair, was not an unwelcome addition. He doubted he was bleeding, but he was sure that would leave a mark tomorrow. That was just like Hux to one up him, even in leaving a possessive mark – at least lipstick stains could be washed away. He’d have to wait for his to heal.

“I’m close,” Hux gasped.

“Me too,” Ben replied, surprising himself with just how out of breath he was.

Their movements became sporadic and desperate as they neared ever closer to the precipice. It was Hux who came first, painting both his and Ben’s chest with his seed. Ben did not linger far behind, his release forced by the climax of the other.

They fell away, gasping for breath. The room was silent but for their breathing.

“Better than your foreign dignitary?” Ben quipped.

Hux snorted, “I’m not going to stroke your ego, Senator.”

“You’d much prefer to stroke something else I’m sure.”

Hux just shot him a disapproving look, one that was very hard to take seriously when the face it belonged to was absolutely covered in burgundy spots. There was a pause.

“My itinerary is open for the rest of the day, Senator,” Hux commented flippantly, lazily smoothing the sheet below him.

“Round two?”

“Absolutely.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a prompt from pangolinpirate on tumblr as a part of a giveaway that continued this fic so I figured it'd probably be a good idea to put that... on the fic too :P

Ben blinked, groaning as his alarm began to beep incessantly at him. He flung his arm towards his nightstand, silencing the contraption with a swift motion. Beside him, General Hux lay still dead asleep, oblivious to the alarm that had just gone off.

Looking at Hux’s sleeping face it was no wonder he had snoozed through the noise. Even asleep he still looked exhausted. The bags under his eyes were prominent, purple and unhealthy looking against the General’s pallid skin. Though exhausted he seemed at peace, all of his usual scowl gone in his doze.

Ben huffed a breath, feeling an ache begin in his chest. The naked vulnerability of Hux sleeping comfortably in his bed was an uncomfortable sight to behold. He was too trusting of Ben. Ben worried that Hux might be getting attached. He worried that he might be as well.

Ben knew in his heart that this relationship couldn’t last; no love forged in the dark ever could. There was no fun in secrecy - as necessary as it was for the two to maintain their positions. Still, even knowing that this time would be fleeting, he found himself growing fonder and fonder of the First Order’s ruthless General with every passing day. What had started as a simple exchange of mindless and unattached pleasure was beginning to creep into something far more serious. It scared Ben how much he liked the man who should by all accounts be his enemy.

Swallowing thickly, Ben sat up, but found he couldn’t look away. He hesitated, a truly mad thought crossing his mind. Ignoring all of the blaring klaxons in his mind that screamed at him not to Ben leaned down, hovering over Hux, and pressed his lips ever so lightly against his cheek, leaving a purple, lip shaped mark against his cheek. Hux’s face twitched but he did not stir. Ben pulled away quickly, worried that his presence would cause the General actually to wake.

In a quick moment Ben was gone from the bed, disappearing into the bathroom to start his morning routine. He had a meeting with the senators for Voss and Dromund Kaas - two planets with Imperial history - that he couldn’t possibly be late to. He needed to make a perfect impression on the two factions or the worlds very well may be lost once more to Imperial influence. The irony of having to reluctantly leave the bedside of an Imperial General in order to gather resources against his Order did not escape Ben.  

As he left his quarters to leave the reality of Ben behind to take on the public persona Senator Organa-Solo he spared one final glance towards the copper beauty tangled in his bedsheets. He let himself smile, wondering how he had been so lucky and yet so cursed to have fallen into bed with someone like Hux.

In the meeting he found he couldn’t concentrate. The senator for Dromund Kaas was prattling on about something about the planet’s sacred Sith history which Ben was sure was very important but simply couldn’t listen to. He found his thoughts wandering back to Hux more often than not. The man was haunting his waking moments, literally getting in the way of his work. It was a wonder how even when he wasn’t physically in the room he managed to get in Ben’s way.

As the Dromund Kaas senator launched into a tirade about a sacred helmet belonging to one of their Darth’s from years ago that Ben had vaguely heard the name of but didn’t particularly care to remember he found his thoughts continuing to drift. There was a wonderful ache in his back that simply would not leave him alone.

Ben pressed his back into the chair, savouring the hot wash of pain that ran up his spine as he aggravated the scratches from the night before. He’d been wrong; Hux’s nails had in fact managed to draw blood from him. Admittedly it hadn’t been much but it was enough that now the lines along his back were somewhat raw. Ben found the sensation absolutely delightful – so much so that he sincerely hoped this meeting didn’t much longer or else he might find himself in a rather awkward situation.

As he watched the Dromund Kaas senator answer a question about their preservation of ancient temples from Voss’ Ben brought his datapad out, typing a simple message on it and sending it off. He smiled as he watched the message go through, putting his datapad away.

_‘come see me tonight. i want to see you ;)’_

* * *

When Hux stirred the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. The second thing he noticed was that he was not in his own bed. The third thing he noticed is that while the bed beside him was cold there was definitely evidence of someone having been there.

Hux found a smile creeping onto his face at the memory of who.

He stretched, feeling his body ache in that pleasant fuzzy way that he’d come to associate with trysts with Ben. He blinked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked over at the time. It wasn’t much later than he usually awoke – Ben must have simply had an early meeting. It was a little disappointing that Ben had had to leave so soon but Hux understood. It was often that you were a slave to the whims of other people’s schedules in this job.

After a few moments of savouring the warmth and softness of the bed he forced himself to get up, stumbling into the adjacent bathroom. He pulled himself up to the mirror, rubbing his eyes to clear the fogginess that still lingered in his vision.

He gaped at his reflection. He was certainly a sight to see. His hair was a mess, sticking up in several different directions, the gel that usually held it down powerless against the combination of Ben’s fingers and the shift of sleep. The bags under his eyes were still prominent, though he noticed they weren’t as bad as they used to be. His nights with Ben must be doing him  _some_  good at least. The true spectacle, however, was the sheer amount of purple marks he was covered in.

Hux’s neck and collarbone were littered with several purple marks, some still retaining their original lip shape and some smeared beyond all recognition. Beside them were a few slightly more lasting bite marks, thankfully low enough that they could be covered by a collar since they would not wash away like the lip paint would. Looking even further down he saw sporadic spots of that same purple colour - a trail of them leader down his chest and down his stomach, and a cluster of them peppered along his inner thigh.

Hux ran his fingers along the marks by his neck, his light touch soft enough to leave the shape of the marks intact. His fingers trailed from his collarbone to his jaw, tracing the marks as if they were something sacred. He supposed in way to him they were.

Tipping his head to the side his fingers found their way to his cheek, tracing over a lip shaped mark on his cheek. As his fingers touched the mark the product budged, coming off on his fingers. He frowned. That mark must have been new. He thought back, remembering the ghost of Ben’s lips that had been coating in a sleepy haze. Hux had thought he’d been dreaming but no, the evidence of its reality plain and clear against his skin. He smiled and then immediately found himself silly for doing so. It would be dangerous to grow attached.

His attention was caught by the ping of his datapad back in the bedroom. He made his way out of the bathroom and picked up the device, squinting down at the message. His heart raced at the message he saw there.

‘ _come see me tonight. i want to see you ;)_

_Sent from Senator Organa-Solo’s Datapad.’_

Hux didn’t waste a moment typing back a reply.

_‘It would be my pleasure.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stardestroyervigilance on tumblr and @yulicia0 on twitter if you want to come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is at least a fraction of what the prompter wanted!! As always, I'm Stardestroyervigilance on tumblr!


End file.
